Sensual Possession
by JenKristo
Summary: Cartman x Kyle Slash. Kenny's dead soul continues to possess Cartman's body, but this time he's using it to make out with Kyle. Things stir up one night when Kenny decides to let Cartman watch.
1. Cartman the Pansy

Author's Note: In case you missed episode 91, season 6, Cartman drinks Kenny's ashes thinking its chocolate milk powder. This causes Kenny's soul to awaken and Kenny starts speaking through Cartman.

Sensual Possession 1

"Cartman, sweetums, I have a question for you," said Cartman's mom as they sat eating. Cartman suspected some kind of shit was going to go down from the especially well presented dinner. He only got this kind of meal when his mother had to break something to him.

"Yeah, what?"

"Sugar Pie, you know I love you no matter what."

Yep, shit was going down alright.

"Please don't be mad with mummy for asking, but is there a possibility that you're attracted to boys?"

Cartman spewed his soda across the table. He stood up and began to yell. "You think I'm a fucking pansy flamer? Jeeesuuuus! Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, from that friend of yours who always stops by. What's his name again?"

Cartman couldn't remember the last time anyone had been to the house besides his mom's boyfriend.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" Cartman yelled before storming upstairs.

Cartman stared furiously at his bathroom mirror as he squeezed toothpaste onto his brush. He thought about the day's events in school. He remembered walking Kyle to the nurse's office.

"Stupid Jew-rat. You always manage to get yourself in some kind of shit with the football team."

Cartman glanced down at the enormous amount of blood smeared over Kyle's leg. He could easily be helping him, but he preferred to keep his distance. "I mean, how much of a dumbass can somebody be? You don't fight jocks! You just don't!"

"You have," Kyle replied.

"Yeah, well I'm on the team _with _them, plus I'm three times your size."

Kyle laughed. "You're the fattest senior in the whole school."

"I'm big-boned! Even if I was fat, it'd be better than being a wimpy little ano."

"I'm not anorexic!"

Cartman knew he wasn't. "Yeah you are. We've all heard you spewing in the bathroom."

"I had the flu! That was months ago anyway!"

"Still, you shouldn't fight with jocks."

"You know what they called me!"

"So what? I call you a fag all the time."

"Well that's you! You're…" Kyle looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. Cartman noticed that gravel was still stuck to Kyle's leg from the fall. "You're always trying to piss me off. I'm used to it."

That struck a nerve. "It doesn't bother you when I call your mom a big fat bitch? What about the fact that you're a Jew-rat? What about you being a whimp-shrimp who's too gangly and pathetic to make the football team with me?"

Kyle laughed. "Wow, you're getting creative. Whimp-shrimp?"

Cartman didn't like where this was going. Being unable to piss Kyle off was a little out of his comfort zone.

"Well then it wouldn't bother you if I laughed at you for being a little rainbow-rider with your boyfriend Stan."

Cartman smirked as Kyle glared at him. "Fuck you, fatass! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to screw every guy in South Park!"

"Oh so you don't like Stan? Maybe it was Kenny."

Kyle gave Cartman a funny look. "Why would you say that?"

Cartman felt a little confused at the look he was receiving. "To piss you off. Why else?"

Kyle looked relieved. "No reason." His frown suddenly returned and he tried to kick Cartman but winced as he bent his hurt leg. "You shouldn't disrespect the dead by talking about them like that."

Cartman smiled and began walking again, Kyle following.

"Where you going, Jew? We already passed the nurse's office."

Tbc… Please review!


	2. Whatever Kenny Does

Sensual Possession 2

Cartman was still staring at the bathroom mirror when he realized he had squeezed all of the contents of his toothpaste into the sink. He was about to reach down when his hand froze. He frowned, unable to move his hand.

"_Hello fatass._"

Cartman's eyes widened and he looked into the mirror. "Kenny?"

"_That's right_," Kenny said in Cartman's mind.

Cartman frowned. "You're dead! Leave me alone!"

"_Nah. I'm bored and you're fun. Watch this_!"

Kenny took control of Cartman's body, forcing him to pull up his shirt and stroke his nipple.

"God, Kenny!" Cartman yelled at the mirror as he whipped his shirt back down. "What the hell is your problem!"

"_Nothing. What's your problem? Me, probably. Haha. Actually, there is something. There's one more thing I want to mess with before I go, something concerning you."_

"And what's that?"

"_Kyle_."

Cartman frowned. "What about Kyle?"

"_I know you like him. I feel your body change when you're near him. Your eyes dilate, your heart races, your jaw clenches and so on_."

"Probably because Kyle's a filthy self-righteous brat."

Kenny paused. "_Fuck. You're in denial!_"

"I am not in denial!"

"_Really. Well then it wouldn't make you hot and heavy to find out what I've been doing with your body_."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"_You'll find out soon. We're expecting company_."

There was a knock at the bathroom door and Cartman went to yell at his mom but Kenny silenced him.

"It's Kyle. Are you coming out?"

Against Cartman's will Kenny moved to open the door. Kyle glanced down and raised a brow. "What's with the pajama pants? Are you planning to go to sleep soon?"

Cartman knew that Kenny had complete control of his body when he followed Kyle to his bedroom and shut the door behind them both.

"_Why is Kyle here_!" Cartman yelled, but nothing escaped his lips.

Kenny smirked through Cartman.

"What's so funny?" Kyle asked, moving to stand in front of Cartman.

"Nothing. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, Kenny."

Cartman would have gaped if he could move his face. He could feel Kenny laughing at him. Had Kyle and Kenny been hanging out without him being conscious of it? Maybe that explained why he couldn't recall what he had been doing with his time for the last few weeks.

"_You hit the nail on the head, fatass_." Kenny said in Cartman's mind. "_I can put you to sleep and do whatever the hell I want with you_."

Both Kenny and Cartman focused on the outside when Kyle leaned closer. Before Cartman knew what was happening, Kyle pressed his mouth to Cartman's. Kyle pulled away then kissed him again, more passionately than before. Under Kenny's command, Cartman was forced to lean into the kiss, wrapping his hands around the redhead's waist. Cartman's stomach filled with butterflies as Kyle's hips were pulled to press against his. Shock swept over him as the smaller boy touched his lips and slid his fingers down his chin and onto his chest. He had never been in such close proximity to Kyle before. Their foreheads touched and Kenny wouldn't let him break gaze with Kyle. Kyle had gorgeous green eyes.

"_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it right now!_" Cartman roared in his head. Kenny ignored him, slowly backing Kyle over to the bed and sitting beside him.

Kyle smiled. "I can't believe we get a kick out of this. It's like making out where we're not supposed to be, but in a whole new level."

Kenny moved Cartman's hands to Kyle's shirt, working at the buttons.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"I'm just taking your shirt off. I know you don't want to do anything super sexual. Seriously though, I can't see how screwing you in Cartman's body is considered molesting him."

"It is! I'm telling you. Just don't, ok?"

Cartman's body nodded, but Cartman's mind was having a panic attack. He was focused on Kyle's shirt, realizing that taking Kyle's clothes off like this would probably cause severe emotional trauma.

"_Maybe because you would like it too much,_" Kenny said. Cartman fought harder, pulling and pulling until he managed to stop his fingers.

Kyle glanced at his shirt. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Kenny answered through Cartman, "it's just hard to do simple tasks with fatass fingers."

Kyle shrugged, taking hold of the hands. "I kind of like them. Big hands are a turn-on."

Cartman couldn't take anymore. "_Kenny,_" he begged in his mind, "_Please, for the love of God. Don't make me do this_."

Cartman's body pulled away from Kyle. "Ah, Kyle, I think we should quit early tonight."

"But I just got here."

"Yea, but Cartman's fat ass must have done some extreme walking today because I'm exhausted. Do you mind?"

"Nah," Kyle said, looking at the ceiling. "There's a calculus test I want to study for anyway." Kyle stood. "See you, Kenny."

Tbc… Reviews are easy, free, and they fill my heart with joy. Also, I have South Park fanart on my DeviantArt account if you're interested.


	3. Nighty Night Fatass

Sensual Possession 3

Cartman waved as Kyle left, shutting the door behind him.

"_Now wasn't that fun?_" Kenny asked in Cartman's mind.

Cartman stood now that he had his free will back. "You are so fucked up! You're never doing that again, you hear me?"

"_Oh really? How do you plan to stop me? Oh wait, you can't! I'll be back, not that you'll know. Nighty night, fatass_."

Cartman waited, but Kenny didn't speak again. Did this mean he was alone? Cartman opened his bedroom window and climbed onto the roof. He sat at the top, looking around at South Park. It was a cold night and snowflakes drifted around him.

Cartman liked the cold. It reminded him of Kyle standing at the bus stop, his nose and cheeks pink and his scarf wrapped around his neck and chin. Kyle made a goofy grin and stiffened like a board, letting his body plop into the snow behind him.

"You're such a dork," Stan said beside him. Kenny muffled something similar before kicking snow onto Kyle's face. Kyle laughed and sat up.

"You're so gay," Cartman said, turning away. Suddenly he felt a rough tug at his collar and his back was covered with snow.

"Aah, you stupid Jew!"

Before he could shake the snow from his coat Kyle pounced on him from behind, wrapping his legs around Cartman's waist and shoving more snow into his face.

"I may be gay but you're still a fatass!"

Cartman lay back on his roof, staring at the sky. He remembered it being darker when he was young, but development really added to light pollution. He thought about how his behaviour had changed over the past few years.

The years had thought him some twisted, yet valuable lessons. The first was that it was easier to get what you want when you're nice about it. If he wanted to go to parties he had to suck up to chicks. He remembered overhearing Bebe telling the girls that he was still a bit of a prick but too funny not to invite. If he wanted to get good grades, he had to sweet talk his teachers, as well as do some work now and then.

He had also learned that doing people favours got him a lot of IOU's. Help Butters cram for algebra and you get to go with him to Casa Bonita. Lend Wendy some cash for a dance ticket and you get a date to prom.

He had also developed this pesky feeling of guilt when he made someone's life more difficult. He remembered accidentally finding out about Kyle's sexuality and rushing over to tell Stan before Kyle got a chance. Of course this caused a big fight between the two and although Cartman got a kick out all the yelling, it twisted his gut to see Kyle cry. Kyle wasn't a cry baby and the rare sight really fucked with his head.

All this growing-up had made his life better, he knew that for sure. He was decently popular, his grades were good and he got in trouble way less.

Still, why did he feel like shit right now? He couldn't understand why he felt more upset than pissed off that Kyle and Kenny were using him. He touched his mouth where Kyle had kissed him and shivered. He sat up and climbed back into the house, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. His mom was doing dishes and he stopped her.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry about before. I hope you can forgive mummy."

"Don't be sorry. I think you might be right, anyway." Cartman kissed his mom on the cheek. He kind of liked the stunned look on her face. "I'll finish the dishes."

Cartman took over his mom's work, smiling as she left the kitchen in a daze.

Tbc…


	4. Two Fuzzy Socks

Sensual Possession 4

Cartman woke the next morning feeling a lot less compassionate than he had the night before. He was in an especially grouchy mood after failing to think of boots in the snowy weather. He was soaked by the time he reached the bus stop.

"Hey Cartman," Stan said and Cartman glared at him. "Uh... so, are you going to Bebe's party? They finished construction on her new indoor pool."

That annoyed him even more. He was usually the first to hear about Bebe's parties. "What party?"

"The one tonight at her house. She sent an IM to everyone last night."

"I didn't go online."

"Oh, well she probably sent you one. I think she has the hots for you. She likes bad boys."

Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys," said Kyle as he reached them.

"You get Bebe's IM?" Stan asked.

"Nah, I was studying last night."

Cartman snorted. "Calculus, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I'm psychic."

Kyle turned his head to the side. "You ok, Cartman?"

"Fuck off."

"So, be at Bebe's at 9 tonight, ok guys?" Stan cut in, trying to change the subject, "Don't forget your swim suits."

"What the hell is your problem, Cartman?"

The bus pulled up and Stan got on.

"You are my problem, Kyle! You and Kenny!"

Cartman marched into the bus and sat in the front seat, the farthest from where Stan and Kyle sat. Kyle past him and went to the back of the bus.

Just before the bus door closed, Cartman changed his mind and got off.

"You ain't comin'?" the bus driver yelled.

Cartman ignored her, walking down the street. As the bus pulled away Cartman caught eyes with Kyle just as he threw something from the window, knocking Cartman softly on the head.

"What the hell?"

Cartman bent over and picked up the bundle, two fuzzy socks. He looked back up at the bus but it had already turned a corner. Cartman wondered when Kyle had noticed his wet socks. He sighed, leaning against the stop sign to change into Kyle's socks. They were still warm when he put them on, making him feel worse than before.

Around 9:30 that night Cartman's cell phone rang. "Hi, Eric."

"Hey Bebe."

"I didn't see you in school today. I'm having a party. Why don't you walk over? My pool is all ready and everyone's here."

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood."

"Well, ok then. Oh! Did you hear about Broflovski?"

"What about him?"

"Some of the guys on the team beat him up today."

Cartman kicked a telephone pole near him but didn't change his voice. "That sucks."

"Yeah. Stan made him come to the party. He's trying to cheer him up but he just looks so down. I feel terrible."

"He's there?"

"Yeah he's here."

Tbc… Reviewing equals love… and quicker updates.


	5. For Shits and Giggles

Sensual Possession 5

Cartman arrived at Bebe's house to find her backyard had been filled with an extension of the house. He walked in the side door into the softly lit room, filled with people in their class. Butters waved to him through the crowd before diving into the pool. Cartman took off his coat and looked around, finally spotting Kyle in the hot tub with Stan, Token, Bebe and Wendy. Stan caught sight of him and whispered to Kyle who immediately threw a towel over his head.

Cartman frowned, walking over and crouching behind Kyle. "You think I don't know who you are because you put a towel over your head? Am I stupid?"

"Cartman!" Bebe said gleefully, "What are you doing? Take your clothes off and get in with us."

"Nah," Cartman said, "I need to talk with the Jew. Kyle, get out."

"What's your problem?" Stan cut in. "Leave Kyle alone."

Cartman stood. "Kyle. Out."

"Cartman, you're such a dick!" Stan yelled.

"If you don't get out I'm going to say it in front of everyone."

Kyle didn't respond.

"I heard about you getting your ass kicked."

"That's enough," Stan said but Kyle shook his head, silencing him. Everyone in the hot tub had stopped talking, awkwardly listening without looking interested.

"This is your fault, Kyle. I told you not to mess with the jocks."

"I know," Kyle finally replied, "I deserve it."

Kyle stood, pulling the towel off as he stepped out of the tub. Cartman immediately saw what he had been hiding as he walked towards a bench.

What he saw first was the bruise on his back, then the hand-print bruises on his upper arms where he had been shaken. Cartman followed Kyle to the bench where he sat and dried his hair. The dark bruise on Kyle's face surrounded his left eye and blotched over his cheek, a large cut on his bottom lip. Cartman's gaze trailed to his eyes where he realized Kyle was staring at him.

"I'm sorry for using you, Cartman," Kyle breathed, "What I did was really messed up."

Cartman stood with nothing to say. For the first time in his life he didn't feel capable of putting on a farce. There was no sarcasm, cynicism or humor in anything he saw in front of him.

He looked down, clenching his fists. "If you really love Kenny and I'm the only way for you to be with him, then that's how it's going to be."

"Wait. That's what you think this is about? You think Kenny's dead for good?"

Cartman raised his head.

"Kenny can come back whenever he wants. He's immortal. He's got some kind of thing where everyone instantly forgets he died once he comes back. Jesus, that's not what this is about at all."

"Then why the hell were you two bothering with me? Was it all really for shits and giggles?" Cartman began to walk away.

"Cartman, wait!" Kyle shouted.

Cartman ignored him, throwing on his coat and stepping into the cold. The door opened and Kyle rushed after him.

"Wait…" Kyle said, standing in the snow without a shirt or shoes.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Cartman yelled.

"You're so clueless," Kyle said, "You were always an asshole growing up. You stole from me and humiliated me. You tried to kill me a lot of times, you know! The thing is you didn't really stay that way."

"Is that right?" Cartman asked sarcastically.

Kyle crossed his arms, cold breath rising into the air. "You're always the one walking me to the nurse's office and making excuses for me when my parents ask what happened. You've gotten me out of more shit this year than I can count. What's weird is how you try to cover it up by talking shit all the time, calling me names and telling me how stupid I am. Why would you try to hide being nice?"

"Why the hell does it matter?" Cartman shouted, "Where are you going with this?"

"Cartman, I didn't do it because I want Kenny!" Kyle covered his face and mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Kyle didn't respond. "Kyle, what did you-"

"I said I want you!" Kyle yelled. His eyes widened and he turned away, covering his mouth.

The shock of being confessed to was almost too much for Cartman. He knew the only way to respond was confessing back, however awkward and dumb it might sound.

"Freshmen year I had a dream that I had sex with you." Cartman said in a rush. Kyle looked back at him, shocked. "You kept telling me you loved me over and over and when I woke up I thought I was going insane. I seriously thought I was crazy for six months until my emotions caught up with my hormones. How I felt after that was scarier than the original idea. See, I've never felt anything for anyone. Not ever."

Slowly Cartman pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Kyle. "Get on my feet." Cartman took Kyle around the waist as the smaller boy stepped out of the snow and stood on Cartman's shoes. Cartman could hear Kyle's teeth chattering and he pulled him closer. "I didn't even care about myself which is why I got so goddamned fat. I began to see these twisted, underlying motives behind my actions that always had something to do with you; either helping you, hurting you or just trying to get your attention. If you say you want me you better be serious because I am."

Kyle nodded, his shaking arms wrapping around Cartman. Kyle smiled, his teeth still chattering.

"Fuck. You're going to get pneumonia and die."

"Thanks."

"My house is the closest. Let's go there and I'll get you in a bath."

Kyle went rigid and gave Cartman a strange look.

"I didn't mean I was going to screw you."

"No, no, I think that's a great idea. It'd be nice doing it in the bath."

"What!"

Kyle grinned as he stepped off and opened the pool room door. "I'll get my stuff and be right back."

"Christ, Kyle! What are you, Mr. Slave?" Cartman yelled after him, but Kyle had already disappeared.

Cartman stood, thinking about how quickly this chain of events had brought him to the most awesome possible outcome.

"_Wow,_" Kenny said in Cartman's mind. "_Somebody's getting a little something-something!_"

"Kenny, you stupid asshole."

Tbc…

Author's Note: Jeez, his chapter was a challenge! I hope you approve. Anyway, the more you say what you like and dislike, the more I can make my story appeal to you. Plus, reviews mean quicker updates. For those who are reviewing, you have my undying gratitude.


	6. Kyle Strikes Back

Author's Note: I would like everyone to thank Kyleisgod for reviewing my story. He pointed out many problems I was trying to ignore. He didn't let me get away with these faults and made the story better for it. I recommend you check out his account. Thank you all so much for your reviews! A good review makes my day.

Sensual Possession 6

"That was a real show," said a voice from behind. Cartman turned around to see Jacob Orrick, the star of their football team step around the corner of the house. Along with him were three other team mates. "I had no idea you and Broflovski were girlfriends."

"Ah, Orrick," Cartman said, stepping forward to meet him, "I see you're here to crash another party. It's so strange that nobody wants to invite you to anything. You've got such a winning personality."

Jacob Orrick lost his smile. "You know, I really thought you had potential, Cartman, but you know my policy on fags. They don't belong on the team."

Cartman and Orrick paced in a circle, looking each other up and down. Cartman knew he could take him easily, but Orrick wasn't a fair player and with three guys to back him up, there was a good chance Cartman would get his ass handed to him.

"I have a proposal for you," Orrick said.

"You mean like a marriage proposal?"

Orrick growled. "You either drop off the team or I make you drop."

Cartman smiled. "Are you afraid I'm going to get your precious scholarship? You can have it, because unlike you, my family can afford University tuition."

Cartman couldn't believe how angry he was making Orrick. The chances of him coming out of this unharmed were already slim to none but he couldn't help being an asshole. It was too easy.

Orrick lifted his arm to punch him but somebody yelled from behind.

"Hey you!"

Orrick turned his head, his face immediately colliding with Kyle's book bag as he swung it through the air. Cartman gaped at the force of impact as Orrick was knocked to the ground. The jock sat wide eyed, cradling his bleeding nose.

"Holy shit," he whimpered, "You broke my nose."

Kyle towered over the larger guy, a wild look in his eyes as he held his bag. "You can hit me, but nobody messes with what's mine."

Cartman continued to goggle. His question was answered before he even asked.

"That's three volumes of Encyclopaedia Notoria, just so you know." Kyle put a foot on Orrick's chest, knocking him flat on his back.

"Get off him!" one of the jocks finally said in Orrick's defence.

"Oh?" Kyle replied. "I guess Jacob forgot to tell you about his own homo tendencies."

"What!" Orrick yelled.

"That's right, asshole. You ever come onto me again and I'll tell everybody what you tried to do. You better cut out this hypocritical bullshit if you don't want me to crush your little balls with Volume II here!"

"No!" Orrick pleaded as Kyle whipped a text book from his bag. Kyle released his foot and Orrick scrambled back to his cronies, swearing at them for not helping.

"I can't believe you!" one of the cronies shouted at Orrick. "You got us to beat up Broflovski and all along you were the same as him! I think I knew it all along."

"N-no! I-I didn't!"

The other guy shook his head, storming off with the others.

"Wait!" Orrick called after them, finally leaving Kyle and Cartman alone.

They stood silently for a moment before Kyle dropped his bag.

"Wh-wh-what did I just do?"

"You just kicked Jacob Orrick's ass." Cartman said, still staring out in front of him. "Where did that come from?"

"I… he was going to hit you."

Cartman looked at Kyle. He would have smiled if something else didn't pop into his mind. "He tried to molest you and you didn't tell anyone? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I made it up."

"What!"

Kyle laughed nervously. "I made it up to piss off his friends. It worked, didn't it?"

"Fuck yeah!" Cartman said, "I'm so goddamned proud of you Kyle, even if you're a loser for bringing homework to a party."

The two laughed and shoved one another a bit. Kyle looked off into the dark, still a little shocked.

The two began walking towards Cartman's house.

"Well," Cartman said, matter-of-factly, "Now that you've established your beefcake-masculinity, am I going to submit to your will in the bath?"

Kyle's face flushed like a tomato. "Nah, I don't really know what to do. Maybe not the first time."

Cartman looked at Kyle. "The first time with me, or…"

"…ever."

"Oh."

"Oh, what?" Kyle said defensively. "Do you get around the block, or something?"

"I've done it with a few girls. Nothing more than drunken escapades. I just thought you'd have done it already. You're hot enough."

Kyle shrugged. "Maybe I'm just picky." Kyle glanced at Cartman and frowned. "Don't be so smug, fatass."

"Why not? You're hot, you want me and you're a virgin."

Kyle looked at the ground and Cartman sighed, draping an arm over Kyle's neck. "Don't worry. You're not just another hit."

Kyle smiled, leaning into Cartman. "You mean to say you love me, don't you."

"I didn't say that."

"But you're not denying it."

Cartman pulled Kyle closer, playing a bit with his hat. "Don't prod my ego, Jew-boy."

Tbc… Please review!


	7. Trying to Remember

Author's Note: This scene far exceeds my comfort level.

Sensual Possession 7

They continued their walk silently until they reached the house. They were lucky enough to find Cartman's mom out for the night, leaving the place empty.

Cartman heard Kyle crank the radio in his room as he drew a bath. Barry White began to play and Cartman frowned. "Shut that shit off!"

He heard Kyle laugh before tuning it to something else. As the water rose and bubbles filled the tub, Cartman stood and met Kyle at the door. He smiled, taking Kyle by the hips and pressing him against the door frame.

"I like the song you picked." Cartman trailed his hand up the back of Kyle's neck, pulling off his hat and running his fingers through satin-soft curls. Gently Cartman pulled at a curl, amused as it sprung back where it was. Kyle's hair looked redder than usual in the bathroom lighting and Cartman couldn't help leaning in and breathing in the clean, sweet smell.

Kyle suddenly jerked back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Cartman was tempted to tease him but resisted. "You're changing your mind?"

"No."

"I don't know if I believe you. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to do me."

"Say it again."

"I want- goddamn it, Cartman! You're a-" Cartman kissed him, shutting him up. Kyle responded, forgiving him for the meantime.

Kyle tugged at Cartman's shirt and Cartman pulled it off so Kyle could look at him. Kyle smiled, touching Cartman's chest. "I like big guys."

"How many big guys do you know?"

"Just you. But I like it."

A song came on that they both knew and Cartman smiled. "Kyle, can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Sing this song. I know you can sing and I want to hear it."

Kyle looked a little reluctant but he began to sing along with the musicians.

"…So tonight when you try

To take back all these lies

Take a look at those times

When your sunshine was all mine…"

Cartman finished unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it onto the floor. Kyle closed his eyes as Cartman explored him, his voice shaking when Cartman began unbuttoning his pants.

"Don't stop," he whispered as he pulled off the last of Kyle's clothes. Kyle's eyes stayed shut as he sang and Cartman got a chance to look him over. Kyle was gorgeous, standing there naked and aroused. On a whim he decided to use his mouth and Kyle gasped. Cartman pulled out. "Keep singing." Kyle began again, his voice shaky and coated with need. Cartman loved each moment of making the other squirm. He thought this was surely some kind of torture as he worked his tongue, listening to the sweet sound of whimpering.

"…And I swear on my song

I won't miss you for long

Cause I know you'll follow me home…Ahh!"

Kyle cried out, his hands pulling Cartman's hair as he climaxed. Cartman stood and kissed him, pressing his tongue into Kyle's mouth so he could taste his own hot fluid. Kyle tasted good and Cartman knew he'd like to do this again eventually. He licked away what was left on Kyle's mouth.

Once Kyle's breathing eased a bit, Cartman beckoned him to the bath. He climbed in, sinking into the foamy water. Cartman smirked and removed the rest of his clothes. Kyle sunk up to his nose, looking away with embarrassment. Cartman stepped into the bath and leaned over him. It seemed the closer he got the more Kyle shrunk into the water.

"Kyle. Are you going to regret this?"

Kyle looked at Cartman sideways. "I just keep thinking this can't be possible. I feel like it's a dream or Kenny's tricking me. I really don't want to be with anyone but you."

Cartman caught Kyle's gaze. "Look at me. You're not dreaming and I'm not Kenny."

"Prove it. Say something Eric Cartman-ish."

Cartman thought. "Well, I would take great pleasure in telling your bitch mom that I took advantage of her son and there's nothing she can do. That would make me a very happy man."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, you're the real thing all right, wicked bastard."

Kyle moved his hands over Cartman's chest and wrapped them around his neck. Cartman slid his hand down Kyle's back and over his rear.

"I'm going to use my fingers and get you ready, ok?"

Kyle nodded and let out a small noise as Cartman touched him.

"Just relax."

Cartman could feel Kyle's muscles relax and loosen, around his neck as well as the rest of him.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Cartman questioned.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

It surprised Cartman how patient he had been about everything. He knew, of course why this was. Nobody was like Kyle. Cartman kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

Kenny waited quietly in the back of Cartman's mind, not daring to interrupt their lovemaking. It was a strange experience for him. He felt like he shouldn't be there but still he was inclined to stay.

Kenny had had a lot of sex in his life. He was the first in their group to do it and also the one with the most experience. Still, he had never known anything like this. It was an intimacy he could not fathom and frankly, he was jealous.

If he had been listening through a door or looking through a window he might not have felt so, but where he was, he could feel the heat from Kyle's body and the rippling of the bath water over Cartman's back. He could feel Cartman avoiding the tender bruised areas where Kyle had been beaten.

What was most frightening of all was Cartman's inescapable emotion, one that did not reflect anything he had ever said or remotely thought in the time Kenny had been stationed in his mind. This alien feeling burned first like a candle in a cavern but quickly spread into an inferno.

The feeling began to engulf him and Kenny fled out of fear, out of Cartman's mind and into the quiet darkness of the after-world.

The next morning, Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny stood waiting for the bus.

"So how's everyone today?" Kenny said cheerfully.

"Hung over," Stan mumbled as he leaned against the road sign.

"What about you two?" Kenny asked, looking at Kyle and Cartman on either side of him. "Do anything interesting last night?"

"Not really," Cartman said, "I checked out Bebe's party for a while."

Kenny glanced at Kyle and he shrugged. "I dunno. I think I hit my head when the jocks roughed me up because I can't really remember much from last night. I went to Bebe's party but I can't remember everything."

"That's because you got wasted with us," Stan added, elbowing Kenny and Kyle.

Kenny sighed. His returning always chopped up people's memories, sometimes even adding new, boring replacement memories to fill in gaps. Anything involving his death would be obliterated. Why this saddened him most was that he had instigated Kyle and Cartman's coming together, and therefore there was no chance of them remembering.

"Shit." Kenny said aloud, realizing with regret that the most passionate sex he had ever encountered had been forgotten by everyone but himself. "Goddamn it."

"Are you having a tourette moment or is there something intelligent you want to say," said Kyle, irritated.

An idea flashed into Kenny's brain and he stared blankly at Kyle. Sometimes if he said the right things, he could draw back people's memories by thinking of a scenario. A scenario not involving his death might lace together loose threads. This idea was the crappiest he could think of, but it was better than nothing. "Does your ass hurt?"

"Excuse me?" Kyle said.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it hurts along with the rest of me." Kyle said, staring at Kenny suspiciously. "It's probably due to my run-in with Jacob Orrick yesterday."

Kenny shook his head, wrapping an arm over Kyle and Cartman's shoulders. "It seems I'm the only one who can hold a drink around here. Neither of you remember?"

"Remember what?" Cartman asked, annoyed.

"You two did the dirty."

"No we didn't!" Cartman said, shoving Kenny off.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Kyle said, his voice rising with embarrassment.

"Well, you two got super drunk and confessed some bullshit outside the pool room door. I saw you guys leave together and you looked pretty damn cozy. You guys did do it, didn't you?"

Kenny watched their expressions as memories came flooding back, how Cartman tactfully hid his shock with a frown and Kyle lit up like a red light bulb.

The bus pulled up and Stan got on, Kenny behind him. "So you remember now?" Kenny said with a smirk.

Kyle went to get on but Cartman grabbed his wrist. "Let's walk. I think we have something to talk about."

Kyle looked back at him and stepped away from the bus. He glanced down where Cartman still held onto his wrist, strange, but affectionately. "I think you're right."

End.

I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
